


Our time has come

by clairemonchelepausini



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, F/M, Family, Future, Futuro, Home, Introspettivo, Love, Romantico, Sad, Time - Freeform, everlak, famiglia, game, giochi, romantic, triste
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “Gli incontri più importanti sono già combinati dalle anime prima ancora che i corpi si vedano” – Paulo CoelhoUn amore combattuto, due persone che hanno dovuto lottare contro il tempo, i nemici e una guerra che avevano iniziato gli altri e di cui loro ne avevano preso parte.Peeta e Katniss erano così diversi ma allo stesso tempo così simili.Raccolta di drabble, flashfic e one shot su Peeta e Katniss, su un amore perfetto solo se visto con i loro occhi, su momenti, pensieri, riflessioni e ogni più piccola emozione o sensazione che ci riporta a loro.





	Our time has come

CAPITOLO 1:  Proposta  
  
  
 

 

    

  
  
  
  
  
 

 

  
NOTE  
La storia è stata scritta per  "Summer Event 8-15 Agosto"  
 Organizzato da Simona Porto e Stefania Deku Holmes, indetto in ♦ WhoLindtLock Drabble ♦.  
Prompt assegnato da Ale River-Sherly Rizza  
Coppia Peeta/Katniss: proposta di matrimonio  
 

   
   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
 

 

Un’altra battaglia si era appena conclusa.  
Era stata dura, difficile ma alla fine avevano vinto. Una vocina però affermava che negli Hunger Games non c’erano vincitori ma solamente vinti.  
Erano tornati a casa ma ancora nei loro occhi si poteva vedere il dolore, quelle morti cui erano testimoni e la distruzione che li ha circondati.  
Katniss provò a dormire, lo fece davvero ma sapere che a pochi passi c’era Peeta…  era impossibile.  
Erano diventati ciò che non avrebbero mai immaginato, ciò che avevano detto non sarebbero mai stati.  
Si alzò da letto, prese la lampada sul comodino e con passo lento raggiunse la sua camera. Peeta aveva gli occhi chiusi, ma nonostante tutto non riusciva a rilassarsi. La sua vita era cambiata, non era più lui, anche se non lo ricordava, ma poteva sentirlo nel modo in cui lei lo guardava, come osservava i suoi gesti, le sue parole e in ogni momento che condividevano insieme.  
Lei appoggiò la lampada sul comodino, scostò le coperte e vi s’infilò sentendosi subito al sicuro. Era bastato così poco. Entrambi avevano bisogno di quel contatto.  
Peeta allargò il braccio e Katniss si strinse a lui, il calore del suo corpo raggiunse il proprio calmando i loro battiti del cuore.  
«Tu mi ami? Vero o falso?» domandò, mentre posò la mano sulla sua spalla e contemporaneamente Katniss spostò la sua su quella che lui teneva in grembo.  
Una domanda semplice, o almeno l’era adesso, se glielo avesse chiesto tempo prima, non avrebbe saputo rispondere, ma ora… ora tutto era cambiato.  
«Vero» sussurrò stringendosi a lui.  
Così, poco dopo l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro in quel calore ormai familiare chiusero gli occhi e si abbandonarono al sonno.  
   
La luce filtrava dalla finestra ma Katniss sembrava in pace: il viso rilassato, le sopracciglia lineari e un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra; segni chiari che facevano capire che non aveva avuto incubi. Non quella notte, non lei.  
Peeta era stato irrequieto, quella domanda e mille pensieri gli vorticavano nella mente; le immagini si susseguivano e momenti che non sapeva fossero reali o no, lo spezzavano perché si era ripromesso di stare bene. Lo voleva davvero.  
Si alzò dal letto lentamente senza svegliare Katniss e si avviò in cucina per prepararsi una tazza di tè. Passò una mano sul suo viso come a voler scacciare gli incubi, le frustrazioni e quel senso di oppressione ma nulla di tutto ciò andava via.  
Chiuse gli occhi e fece un lungo respiro sperando che qualcosa cambiasse, ma nulla.  
Stava per alzarsi, quando fu colpito da un flashback diverso da quelli precedenti. Non sapeva come spiegarlo, era… qualcosa che sentiva. Poteva avere mille dubbi, ma una cosa l’aveva capito: lui amava Katniss.  
Si riscosse e ritornò alla realtà, ma fu qualcosa che gli richiese qualche minuto, quel ricordo l’aveva sfiancato e una lacrima scappò dal suo controllo e scese dal suo viso lievemente arrossato.  
Non poteva crederci, aveva finalmente il controllo di sé. Gli era stata manipolata la mente, i ricordi e la sua vita, ma in quel momento seppe che era reale. Peeta si guardò intorno consapevole che qualcosa doveva cambiare, che doveva essere lui a farlo. Katniss si era già messa in gioco, stava lottando anche per lui e ora… ora Peeta capì che non avrebbe più dovuto farlo da sola.  
   
Katniss si svegliò, come ogni mattina allungò una mano convinta di trovare il corpo di Peeta e quando andò incontro al freddo, alle coperte scostate e alla parte vuota del letto si alzò di scatto e il terrore s’impossessò di lei. La tranquillità che possedeva dapprima svanì, di fretta indossò giacca e scarpe e iniziò a cercarlo in tutte le stanze di casa gridando il suo nome.  
Era letteralmente spaventata.  
Passò le mani tra i capelli, stava per buttarsi giù quando la porta di casa si aprì e lentamente entrò Peeta con le mani piene di sacchetti e un piccolo mazzo di primule.  
«Peeta» esclamò quasi urlando, mentre i suoi occhi lo osservavano attentamente in cerca di qualche ferita.  
«Ehi» affermò con dolcezza e sorrise, ma sparì quando i loro sguardi s’incontrarono.  
«Dove diavolo eri finito?» chiese con voce strozzata gesticolando e avvicinandosi a lui lentamente per non spaventarlo.  
«Ero uscito a comprare qualcosa e…» non riuscì nemmeno a terminare la frase che lei iniziò a rimproverarlo per poi abbracciarlo ancora tremante.  
Si scostò controvoglia, prese la sua mano e la accompagnò in soggiorno facendola accomodare poco prima di darle le primule appena raccolte.  
«Lo so, non è questo che vorresti Katniss. So che non avresti mai scelto me, ma alla fine lo hai fatto ed io ancora non capisco. Io… io ho avuto un flashback e so che era vero, lo sentivo» confessò guardandola negli occhi, mentre la sua espressione era stupita più di quella di lui.  
«Ho ricordato i miei genitori, era un giorno in cui ero andato a trovarli e mi hanno chiesto se ti avessi sposato ed io ho risposto che non lo sapevo e… e allora era vero ma oggi… tutto è cambiato. Quel ricordo mi ha permesso di capire, le tue parole di ieri sera mi hanno confermato che tu… tu eri sincera, che non mi stavi mettendo» rivela rivolgendosi a lei e attendendo che dicesse qualcosa, ma Katniss non riusciva a parlare e il suo viso lo stava facendo per lei.  
«Katniss, io ho capito che ti amo, che nonostante i miei ricordi so che posso fidarmi di te, non è importante ciò che mi hanno fatto a Capitol City perché so che tu… tu mi proteggerai proprio come io farò con te. Il primo momento che ti ho visto sapevo che la mia vita era cambiata, anche se non sapevo ancora come. E quando abbiamo litigato o quando sono stato arrabbiato con te, sapevo che tu eri colei nella quale volevo tornare senza riuscirlo a spiegare. Non riesco a immaginare la mia vita senza di te al mio fianco. Sono distrutto, mi hanno cambiato e… non posso più offrirti ciò che potevo prima, non sono più il tuo Peeta Mellark, ma posso assicurarti che sono ancora tuo come spero che tu sia ancora mia. Io sono questo, ti sto offrendo una vita non perfetta, che non meriti ma ti amo. Katniss Everdeen, mi vuoi sposare?» domandò tutto d’un fiato dopo un lungo discorso e mentre si trovava inginocchiato davanti a lei, la guardava e sperava.  
Era l’unica cosa che gli restava: sperare.  
«Sì» farfugliò tra le lacrime e un grosso sorriso.  
Tutto intorno a loro scompariva, esistevano solo loro due e il loro amore.  
Si ritrovarono per terra, unirono le loro labbra suggellando quella promessa e, forse inconsciamente diedero voce anche a sentimenti ancora più profondi che non erano stati detti.  
Stavano finalmente vivendo.  
La guerra li aveva distrutti, ma lo erano riusciti a trovare l’amore.  
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
 


End file.
